


new beginnings

by solinasolina



Series: Prompt Series [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humour, they get a dog and everyone wants input in naming him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solinasolina/pseuds/solinasolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke smiles, “Lexa just hear me out, okay? How does-”</p><p>“CLARKE WANTS TO NAME YOUR DOG TATER-TOT" Octavia cuts in.</p><p>or the one where clarke and lexa get a dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> a fic based off [this](http://monkeykira.tumblr.com/post/133100143842/the-100-au-where-clarke-and-lexa-get-a-dog) and [this](http://monkeykira.tumblr.com/post/133304371347/the-100-au-hamilton-and-the-gang)
> 
> happy reading!

“Raven’s going to kill us.”

Clarke laughs and closes the car boot. “Relax, Lexa. Once she sees the little guy she’ll understand.”

“Octavia’s going to kills us too,” Lexa sighs. “All my years of trying to become friends with them and it’s gone in one afternoon because we ended up getting a dog instead of going to buy stuff for our apartment.”

Clarke laughs again and picks up the husky they had just rescued. She holds him in her arms and leans in to kiss Lexa on the cheek, “Babe, its fine. Let’s get our little boy home.”

Lexa jumps into the driver's seat, buckles her seat belt and starts the car. She smiles as Clarke enters the passenger side, holding their new dog carefully on her lap. The smile quickly falls as she remembers that Raven and Octavia are going to kill them when they find out. She can hear their voices in the back of mind.

“ _You two are the most adult-adults we know you need more than 2 cups, 2 spoons and 2 plates in your apartment.”_

_“You guys need furniture. How do you expect us to come over every weekend where we have nowhere to sit?”_

_“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’VE RUN OUT OF TOILET PAPER?”_

Today was the day when Clarke and Lexa were meant to go out and buy things for their new apartment. Well it wasn’t really a _new apartment_ , they’ve been there for nearly a month now but still haven't had a chance to really settle in. Between Lexa’s work and Clarke’s work – things have just been pretty hectic. But now that work was settling down for the both of them they really didn't have an excuse anymore.

The previous night Raven and Octavia were over and to put it simply, they were sick of sitting on the ground eating off paper plates. “Well you guys don’t have to come here every weekend, we can always watch TV in one of your apartments,” Clarke had reminded them. But Raven and Octavia simply laughed it off, like _that_ was even an option. So Lexa promised them that she’d take Clarke out the next day to at least start buying things for the apartment.

Now here they were, with nothing new for their apartment other than a new member to the family. Lexa couldn’t help but steal glances at Clarke who simply strokes their new dog as he slept.

“We need to name him,” Clarke whispers.

“Maybe we can ask the guys for some suggestions? It’ll definitely lessen Raven and Octavia’s anger when they realise we didn’t get anything for our apartment today.”

Clarke let out a small chuckle. “You’re worrying too much. What can they do?” Lexa gives her a “ _really?”_ look which causes Clarke to laugh again. “Okay, okay I get it. I know what they’re capable of so yeah let’s ask them for suggestions.”

Clarke takes out her phone and snaps a picture of the sleeping dog on her lap. She posts it to Facebook with a caption that read, “ _Welcome to the family little guy!”_ It’s not long before Raven comments on the photo, not surprisingly about how they were meant to be apartment shopping today.

Once they arrive back at their apartment Clarke settles in the living room, tossing around the toys for the dog. “We need a temporary name for him.”

Lexa sets his basket and other items in the corner of the living room. “Fish,” she whispers.

“Lexa, no. We are not naming him _Fish_ , even if it’s just temporary. What type of name is _Fish?”_

“What?” Lexa turns to face Clarke, confused.

Clarke sees that Lexa was holding up a fish-shaped toy and laughs. “OH you were just… You’re holding a fish toy I thought you wanted to name him _Fish._ ”

Lexa ponders the name for a minute. “I mean we could –”

“No,” Clarke cuts in. “ _Fish_ is not a name for a dog.”

“Fine,” Lexa laughs. “Want to invite the guys over tonight? Pizza, games and dog naming?”

Clarke nods, “Sounds great.” She tosses another toy across the living room and watches as the dog chases after it. “Tell them to bring the pizza though. And alcohol! We’re going to need it if we’re going to try and name our dog. Remember what happened when we all tried to name Lincoln’s fish?”

“Oh god… that was not a pretty night.”

Clarke shakes her head, “Yeah, no it wasn’t.”

Opening up their group chat, Lexa invites everyone over to help name their dog. It’s not surprising when Octavia once again mentions that they were suppose to buy things for their apartment. But the topic goes unanswered as Lexa sends the group chat a video of Clarke playing with their new dog. Most of them respond with something along the lines of “Aww how cute.”

By 8pm Raven, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Bellamy and Lincoln arrive at Clarke and Lexa’s apartment. They all sit on the floor of the living room (because as Octavia mentions again, they didn’t go apartment shopping today) meeting the latest member of their group. The dog is full of energy and jumping up and around everyone, excited by all the new faces. One thing everyone notices is that Bellamy almost winces whenever the dog gets near him.

Raven raises an eyebrow, “Are you scared of dogs or something Bellamy?”

Octavia lets out the loudest chuckle. “Yeah Bell, tell us, how do you feel about dogs?”

Bellamy glares at his sister, but with everyone looking at him there was no escaping this conversation. “Dogs are just…” he guides the dog in another direction as it comes closer, “Their noses are always just so… cold and wet it’s not natural.”

“Except it kind of is!” Clarke laughs.

Jasper almost topples over with laughter. “Seriously?! Didn’t you want to be a vet or something in high school?”

“Can we please change the topic?” Bellamy sighs.

Octavia raises her hand. “Hands up if you think Bellamy Blake is a moron.” Everyone in the group raises there hands instantly. The dog, unaware of what was going on jumps up on two feet in excitement for a couple of seconds as well. Eventually the dog settles on Monty’s lap, which no one is surprised by because everyone loves Monty.

Despite everything that had just happened, Bellamy is the first to offer a name. “Janus,” he suggests, “The god of new beginnings. Since you guys just moved in together and all.”

“That’s actually very sweet,” Lexa smiles.

Raven takes a drink of her beer, “You should name him after the best person you know… Me,” she smirks.

Octavia gives Raven a slight push. “Way to ruin the moment.”

“Marley,” Lincoln offers quietly, almost like a sob.

“Why so glum?” Jasper asks.

Octavia leans over to her right and puts an arm around her boyfriend, pulling him into a side hug. “We watched Marley and Me last night. Lincoln cried… a lot” she smiles.

“I did not… actually yeah I did,” Lincoln laughs. “That movie is so _sad._ ”

“It wasn’t that sad," Anya shrugs.

Lexa throws a pillow at Anya. “Excuse me, we watched it together and don’t think I didn’t see you cry.”

The pillow is thrown back at Lexa, but she’s quick to dodge it. “What the hell Lex! No one’s supposed to know that!”

Everyone in the group laughs. They continue to banter about names for the next hour. The dog has since given up on the group and has settled into his basket. Anya, Lexa and Monty move slightly away from the group and start a small game of poker between the three of them.

“Okay!” Raven yells. “There’s only one way to settle this.” She gets up off the floor, stealing Bellamy’s beanie along the way and moving into the kitchen. She pulls out some paper from the top draw, scissors and a pen. “Start yelling out some names, I’ll write them down on some paper, put them in the beanie and then Clarke or Lexa can pull names out of the hat!”

So everyone starts yelling names from the living room. Raven simply remains in the kitchen and frantically writes on the paper. Once there are no more names called out, she cuts up the paper, folds them and drops them all into the beanie. Giving it a good shake she then returns to the living room, passing the beanie to Clarke.

Clarke turns to Lexa, “Hey babe, you want to do the honours?”

“You can. I’m about to leave Anya with nothing!”

“Yeah you wish,” Anya smirks.

Clarke laughs and returns to the rest of the group. “Okay,” she smiles, giving the beanie another good shake. “Drum rollllllllllllll please.”

Jasper, Bellamy and Lincoln all start slapping the ground, mimicking a drumroll.

Clarke reaches into the beanie and pulls out a first slip. Unfolding it she lets out a small laugh. “Ha-ha very funny, Raven.” She holds up the slip that has ‘ _Raven’_ written on it to the rest of the group.

Raven just shrugs and everyone has a good laugh about it.

So Clarke reaches into the beanie again, pulling out another slip. She sighs as she reads the name on the paper. Holding up it again to the group, everyone saw that it was another slip that had ‘ _Raven’_ on it.

“It must be fate,” Raven laughs, taking another drink of her beer.

Clarke reaches into the beanie again. “Third time lucky,” she laughs. But once she chooses another slip, she sees a smirk on Raven’s face. “Oh tell me you didn’t…”

Raising both hands up in surrender, Raven laughs. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Instead of opening up the slip she turns the beanie inside out, letting all the slips fall onto the floor. Everyone catches on to what was going on and leans in to unfold all the slips. Not surprisingly, all thirty or so slips have ‘ _Raven’_ written on it. Octavia throws a pillow at Raven, followed by Bellamy doing the same. Raven’s quick on her feet and jumps up, trying her best not to spill her drink.

“I thought we were best friends! I figured you would have at least put my name in their once!” Octavia yells, throwing another pillow at Raven.

“Hey hey hey I did!” Raven leans down by the pile of paper. She scatters them around until she finds what she's was looking for. Indeed there was a slip with Octavia’s name on it. Raven returns to moving the slips around, as if she was looking for another one. “Ah-ha!” she yells, “I also put Monty in here once because he’s the best.”

Monty turns to Raven at the sound of his name. He points straight to her, “You’re my favourite Reyes.”

Everyone else mocks being offended and Raven swam in the glory of being dubbed “Monty’s favourite.” She moves to Monty gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Clarke calls it quits on trying to name their dog, it’s probably for the best. The night continues with the group playing a range of different games; Mario Kart, Just Dance, Monopoly (which is short lived as Raven “accidently” flips the board) and Cards against Humanity. By 2am everyone calls it a night and says their goodbyes.

 

* * *

 

What Lexa wakes up to the following morning, makes her heart melt a little. Sometime during the night their dog had come into the room and snuggled up between herself and Clarke. Lexa strokes the dog softly, trying her best not to wake him up. It’s not long before Clarke’s eyes flutter open, a smile on her lips as she realises whose in bed with them.

“Morning beautiful,” she whispers as she strokes the dog too. Lexa is just about to say good morning back when Clarke meets her gaze, “Morning to you too,” she smirks.

Lexa lets her mouth fall slightly, “Is this how it’s going to be from now on?” she pouts.

Clarke laughs. She props herself up on her elbow and leans forward, giving Lexa a quick kiss. “You know you’ll always be my number 1.” Clarke rolls out of bed, “Pancakes?”

Lexa goes back to stroking the dog. “Yes please,” she smiles.

They decide to at least try and be productive today, so Clarke and Lexa spend the morning coming up with a giant list of things they need to do and get for their apartment (but not before spending an hour colour coordinating their notes and pens because what’s a little procrastination.)

When they realise they haven’t done their grocery shopping for the week yet Raven, Octavia and Anya become their saving grace. The three women arrive by 1:30PM with a sushi platter made of dreams. Again they make themselves comfortable on the living room floor with the music channel playing in the background.

“So does your dog have a name yet?” Anya asks.

Raven shoves another piece of sushi in her mouth, “I’m telling you, just name him after me,” she mumbles.

Clarke looks to Anya, “Not yet,” and then to Raven, “And no,” she says sternly.

“Your loss,” Raven shrugs.

“You guys are just going to procrastinate naming your dog aren’t you?” Octavia laughs. She leans over to Raven and whispers, “Take that to your advantage, keep calling the dog ‘Raven’ and it’s bound to respond to it eventually.”

Raven and Lexa speak up at the same time. “That’s a great idea!” – “I heard that!”

Once lunch is done and cleared from the living room, they all just hang out. Lexa and Anya try to teach the dog a few tricks whilst Clarke is on her laptop, with Raven and Octavia at either side of her.

“What about this?” Clarke asks, pointing at her screen.

“Oh that’s a good name!” Raven replies.

Octavia scoffs. “What?! No it’s not, that’s not a good name! Plus Lexa would never agree to it.”

Lexa turns her head to the three who were looking right at her. Clarke smiles, “Lexa just hear me out, okay? How does-”

“CLARKE WANTS TO NAME YOUR DOG TATER-TOT” Octavia cuts in.

Clarke whacks Octavia on the shoulder promptly. “O!” She turns back to Lexa, “Come on, you have to admit, it’s pretty cute.”

“No, Clarke.”

“Okay then, what about _French Fry_?” Lexa just shakes her head.

“Pumpkin spice?” _Nope._

“Apple?” _Nope._

“Pesto?” _Nope._

Lexa opens her mouth to ask why she’s just suggesting food-inspired names when Raven beats her to it. “She’s on a buzz feed article. _21 food inspired dog names that are actually really cute._ ”

“Clarke, no,” Lexa repeats. “How is _Tater-Tot_ any better than _Fish_?”

Anya, Raven and Octavia all give questioning looks to each other, then look between Clarke Lexa. “Do we even want to know?” Anya questions.

Clarke ignores Anya and remains starring at her girlfriend. “ _Tater-Tot_ is 100% better than _Fish,_ ” she deadpans.

“Clarke, if you say Tater-Tot again, you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“That’s a pretty empty threat Lexa. YOU GUYS HAVE NO FURNITURE!” Octavia reminds them.

Clarke brings her hands up to rub her face. “Why is naming a dog so hard?!”

“It’s not,” Anya laughs. “You guys are just terrible at it.”

Lexa and Anya go grocery shopping whilst the other three stay behind. When they return to the apartment though, it’s only Clarke there and eventually Anya has to leave too.

Anya puts on her shoes and grabs her coat. “Let’s go jogging tomorrow morning?” she asks Lexa. “Clarke, I’d invite you but i'm about 100% sure you’re going to say no.”

“You’re damn right I am,” Clarke laughs.

Lexa lets out a chuckle and turns to Anya. “Sounds good, let’s say 6? I’ll bring the little guy too.”

“6 sounds good. See you tomorrow. Bye Clarke!”

“Bye!” Clarke calls out.

Lexa grabs a bag of chips and goes to sit by Clarke. She offers some of her food, “What are you doing?”

Clarke takes some chips. “Checking when I have some time to go see Hamilton. I still can’t believe you went to see it without me!”

Lexa nudges Clarke slightly, “Hey! You said I could.”

“I just don’t see how it was a ‘work thing’. You work for a law firm.”

Lexa simply shurgs. “I’m not going to question it. It was a free ticket. You should ask Anya though.”

“What? Anya?” Clarke raises an eyebrow.

Lexa immediately covers her mouth with her hand. _Shit_. She was not meant to let that slip. Anya loves musicals but she didn’t like people knowing because always preferred to go to them alone. Anya was going to kill her.

“Lex…”

Lexa just shakes her head, hand still covering her mouth.

“Lex… Does Anya like musicals?” Lexa shakes her head again. That’s when Clarke suddenly jumps onto her girlfriend, pushing her down to the ground and straddling her hips. She tries to move Lexa’s hand away from her mouth but it doesn't budge. Lexa was freakishly strong. “Don’t make me tickle you.”

Lexa’s eyes widen, “Don’t you dare,” she mumbles through her fingers.

Clarke went for it, but it doesn't last long. With Lexa being freakishly strong she manages to reverse their positions so that she’s the one straddling Clarke’s hips. Lexa has both of Clarke’s hands pinned at either side of her head, their faces mere inches from one another.

“Okay, okay, I surrender” Clarke laughs. “Just tell me, is Anya interested in seeing Hamilton?”

Lexa nods, eyes flickering down to the lips below her.

“Oh you think she’ll want to come with me?”

Lexa lowers herself down a little lower, lightly brushing her nose over Clarke's. “Do you really want to talk about Anya right now?”

Catching on, Clarke smirks. She gives a small shake of her head and closes the distance between them. 

 

* * *

 

By 6am Lexa sees Anya in their usual spot in the park. She goes to sit in front of Anya, starting her own stretches. “Morning.”

“Hey. Aw, you didn’t bring your dog?”

Lexa shakes her head as she continues to stretch. “He wouldn't leave his basket this morning. He practically growled at me and went back to sleep.”

“Looks like he’s taking after Clarke.”

Lexa stands up and laughs. “Yeah… speaking of Clarke…” she trails off; knowing all too well the reaction Anya was going to have when she told her about the accidental slip.

Anya notices the change in Lexa’s tone and gives her a questioning look. “What about Clarke?”

Lexa took a deep breath in. “I may have accidently told Clarke that you love musicals yesterday and now she wants to go see Hamilton with you.”

Before Anya could reply or even react, Lexa sprints away. It took a few more moments for Anya to register what had happened, but once it hit her she was up and running straight after Lexa. “YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW LEXA WOODS!” she yells as she chases her through the park.

Both women had a similar fitness level the chase continues on for a good while. Twenty minutes into the track Lexa has to slow down, allowing Anya to eventually catch up to her.

“That was a good run,” Lexa laughs as she tries to catch her breath.

“Yeah well you knew you were running for dear life," Anya replies, not as out of breath as Lexa was. Anya moves to the closest tree and sits down, leaning against it. “Please tell me you didn’t tell Clarke that I liked musicals.”

“Sorry,” Lexa shrugs. “But there's a reason! She mentioned how she wanted to go see it… but since I’ve already seen it your name kind of just came out.”

Anya sighs. She really did want to see Hamilton and now that Clarke knew she really could say no. “You’re lucky I actually like Clarke’s company.”

“I’ll let Clarke know and you guys can finally go see Hamilton!” She looks down to see Anya lost in her thoughts.

“Hamilton…” Anya whispers.

Lexa gave a curious look. “Yes Anya, Hamilton the musical. You know…the one that you've been dying to see.”

“No you idiot,” Anya smiles. “Hamilton… a name for your dog. It’s got a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

Lexa tries it out, “Hamilton…” and finds herself pleased with how it sounded. She grabs her phone and sends a message to Clarke.

 

 **Lexa Woods 6:28AM  
** How does Hamilton sound? For our dog?

As Anya and Lexa do their post-run stretches they both receive a snapchat from Clarke about 10 minutes later. Surprised that Clarke was up this early, Anya opens up the snap and held up her phone so Lexa could see too. It was a picture of Hamilton (still asleep) with a caption that read, “Everyone, meet HAMILTON.”

**Author's Note:**

> there might be a chapter 2 for this. the adventures of hamilton (something like the social media au posted above) we'll see :)
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://monkeykira.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/solinasolina)


End file.
